Break the cycle
by amulet
Summary: Riddick and Rebecca - first fic not needing to be read for this to be understood - Rebecca has been captured by a group of mercs, and it is up to Riddick to get her back
1. He is coming

Disclaimer: Riddick is not mine; neither is anything else to do with the film. Any new 

and unfamiliar characters however are mine, just so you know! ;o)

"RIDDICK!" 

He could see her. See the fear on her face and in her eyes. The smell of her fear was that strong it engulfed all of his senses. It was coming from every pore in her body, invading every pore of his. "Help me!"

But he couldn't help her, 'They' had her, eight of the most highly trained Mercs, and if they got him then they would kill him, he would be done for and where would that leave either of them? He wanted to help her, but it was either her or him, and she was already caught so he chose her. They would not kill her, they wouldn't dare. They needed her, needed to use her to get him. He had fallen for that once before, the blue-eyed devil had used her to get to him, and look what she had done to him in turn!

She tortured him, turned on him and joined forces with the steely-eyed devil. They were Riddick and Rebecca. They had been a force to be reckoned with on that planet. They had gotten out alive, even the flesh-eating aliens didn't stand a chance against them. They were separated, her with them, him on his own.

"HELP ME!"

Her screams echoed in his ears as he watched her fall, being over come by an army of Mercs. Yet he did not move from his place of hiding, instead he watched, watched as they over powered and beat her. Watched from the safety of the AC duct, hiding in the shadows like a coward while she was being dragged away to her death.

They had gone through so much together, before, during and after the episode on the planet that was **T2**, but now she was gone. She was captured, but not dead. Tortured, but not dead. Raped, not likely! As he watched the events unfold Riddick was reminded of the force that she held, he had fallen victim to it himself, as had Johns. She could use her talents as a murderer, make men, and women alike believe that she was an innocent bystander, a victim of society, of circumstance even. She could make them believe anything she wanted them to, and that had been Johns' downfall. She had used all of her power on him, right up until the point that she killed him. But as powerful as she might be, Riddick had seen another side to her, her had seen the vulnerable side. He had been deeper inside her than anyone else had even been, he knew her limits. But he also knew the length that the Mercs would go to trying to break her and reveal what they wanted to know, she may be strong and tough on the outside, but inside, deep inside, hidden deep within she was weak and frail. She would break eventually, but it would take a lot to break her, but when they did there would be nothing that anyone could do for her. Riddick watched on, their eyes meeting for a brief moment.

"RIDDICK! PLEASE?"

Riddick watched as she tried to fight her way free, he watched as she was dragged away, cringed as she was thrown into the back of a van, and almost let a tear free when he saw them beating her again and again. The doors of the van slammed closed after five of the Mercs joined Rebecca in the back of the van. They retreated with half of their prize. He bowed his head, placing it into one of his large hands. He had failed her, he had promised to protect her and never leave her. But he has done worse than that, he has betrayed her, he could of tried to save her if he wanted, but he was too worried about his own skin to try and save hers. Now she was gone! Where? He didn't know. But he was going to get her back. He was going to get her before they destroyed the one living thing that kept him human, or relatively so.

* * * * *

Bathed in sweat, Riddick bolted up in a bed that did not belong to him. Huddled in the corner lay the cold and decaying body of the woman that it had once belonged to, before she had fallen victim to the charms of the steely-eyed devil that was Riddick. Switching on the light, Riddick's bare chest glistened with sweat, a scene that had been played out over and over again as the dream returned night after night.

It had been over a month since they had taken her, where, he did not know, why, everyone knew the answer to that one, to capture him, Riddick, the steely-eyed devil. He knew she was still alive, even though she should be dead. They knew that Riddick would try and rescue her; they just didn't know when or where he would strike. 

But Riddick had no intention of trying to find her. Why should he? He was a hunter, a hunter that liked to kill alone, she had gotten in the way of that. He would be walking into a trap that no idiot would be stupid enough to fall for. She knew it and he knew it, but his heart tried to reject the fact that he was leaving her to be tortured. When Johns had been alive the relationship between him and Rebecca had been purely physical, but something had changed in him since Johns' death, he loved her, or at least he thought he did, could a cold blooded killer ever know what it was to love someone? Obviously they could, or he hoped they could. 

Would he be risking his neck for no reason? Sure as shit he better not be!

"You better appreciate this, Becca!" Riddick growled to the empty room. "If I get caught I'll kill you myself!"

* * * * *

Huddled in the corner of an empty, slate grey room, she pressed her knees as far into her chest as she could. A scraggly mat of hair covered her head, clumps held together by dried blood. A large black and blue bruise covered her left eye; her lip was burst; yet she found time to smile.

"Back again?" Her only reply was a swift kick in the side.

Hysterical laughter filled the room. "You really shouldn't do that." She threatened when her laughter had subsided.

"And why is that?" Her captors voice was distorted, as it always was. Five attackers and not one sexual distinction between them, they could have been hermaphrodites for all she knew.

"He's coming for me!" Laughing once again, Becca did as she was bid. He was coming!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: K, this would be a sequel to my other Pitch Black fic, but I really don't think that that needs to be read in order for this one to be followed, not that I'm saying not to of course, the more reviews the better. I have to get at least one review per chapter to continue with this, so here's hoping I get passed chapter one. I like to know what people think about my writing so a bit more than – "I liked please write more!" – which is my usual review remark, would be greatly appreciated. And if you don't like it, please state why, and I'll try to work on whatever isn't working. :o) Later! Amulet xxx 


	2. Breaking point

Disclaimer:  Not mine…don't own anything…blah!

"OUT!"

An indistinct voice shouted at her, at the same time as pushing her through the small door.  Rebecca was weak and as she passed the threshold she stumbled into one of her captors, her hands tied in front of her, she had a chance to steady herself, but she hadn't the strength.  Her eyes closed, her head resting on the mysterious person's shoulder, Rebecca felt herself slipping into darkness.  She had been pushed too far, pushed passed her limit, one more day of the beating and the starvation, and the lack of sleep, just one more day and she would break, or so they thought, but they seemed to have forgotten that she had been captured and tortured by the infamous Richard B. Riddick, the steely eyed devil.

"STAND UP!"

"I am standing up," Rebecca mumbled, she was so tired.  

Being pushed once again, Rebecca stood as straight as she could, swaying on her feet she felt herself away to fall again.  Summoning all of her strength, Rebecca once again fell into one of the indistinguishable figures, however, this time she sent them tumbling to the floor, Rebecca fell on top of who ever it was.

"Now, now, don't I at least get to know your name?  Or at least you…aaarrrrrgggghhh!"

Rolling off, Rebecca lay on the floor, her hands clutching the metal band around her neck.  She writhed and screamed, blood flowed from the scratch marks that she was leaving, trying to free herself of the most brutal piece of hardware she had ever encountered.  After a few minutes they stopped, out of breath from screaming, Rebecca lay still, a single tear in her eye.

"Up!"

"You…must…be kidding?"  Her breaths were raspy, her voice coarse.

"UP!"

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Let her have a few seconds." Rebecca looked around shocked one of them was defending her.  "If she dies than we will never find him."

"The only way we will find out where he is will be when this bitch breaks!"

The argument had begun, now was her chance, for a little fun that would get her into a lot of trouble.  Placing two of her fingers in her mouth, Rebecca gagged, then vomit rose in her throat, pushing its way passed her fingers, it spewed out of her mouth, all over the bastard who had been shouting at her to get up.  Managing to get up onto her hands and knees, Rebecca continued to cough and splutter.  But that didn't bother 'them', one on either side with her arms wrapped in theirs, one in front and two behind, they dragged her along the corridor, dragging her through the vomit that covered the floor, and was continuing to flow from her mouth.

The guard in front was the one covered in sick.  "You will pay for that!"

"Cash, card or cheque, I'm good for them all."  Her head was bent, but he heard her words perfectly.  They had stopped, and her arms were released, but Rebecca did not get up from the ground, she was only just beginning to raise her head when it was yanked back for her, a hand held tightly to her messy hair.  Looking up she stared into the de-masked face of her captor.  His face had a large scar down the right side, passing passed his eye that was so obviously not the one he was born with.  The others shouting at him not to let her see his face, he moved closer to her.  Saying, "A war wound from your boyfriend."  Saying to the others, "Remove your masks, now!"

Rebecca held his gaze as the others did as they were bid.  She was desperate to see the faces of the other four, but she would be damned if she was going to let him stare her out.  "Must have been an off day, or you wouldn't be here now.  He should have killed you when he had the chance."  He pulled her closer to him; Rebecca winced in pain, feeling as if her hair was being pulled out of its roots.  "He'll be dead sooner than I will be." 

"Now you will know who you are dealing with."  Placing his other hand on her chin, he forced Rebecca to look around the group that she had so desperately wanted to see, two men and two women stood before her, masks in hand.

The first was the one that had stood up for her, or so she thought by the way he looked at her, his brown eyes looking at her as if she deserved, and wanted, all the pity he could give.  Next to him stood the women, twins by the look of them, then finally there was the last of them, an evil looking man that held a clenched fist in his other hand, as if ready to strike should he need to.  Rebecca looked at them all in turn as her head was forced around the small group.

"Tell her your names, and how many friends you have lost because of her lover boy!"

"Brent Anderson, he has killed ten of my friends and colleagues, including my brother."

"Angela Whitman, I've lost three good friends to that son of a bitch."

"Erin Bush, only one person that has been killed by Riddick that means anything to me, my husband, Charlie.  I'm gonna make him pay for what he did to him."

"John Abrams, and I have lost too many people to mention, and I'm betting that you couldn't give a fuck who any of them are so I'm not going to tell you squat about them, 'cause you are going to die with that mother fucker and when you do they will all be there waiting to get their revenge."

Rebecca's face was pulled back to the one remaining person who had hold of her.

"So what's your story?"  She winced again as he yanked on her hair again.

"Riddick killed every person that has ever meant anything to me, and he took my eye and made me the bonnie creature that stands before you so I am going to kill him, but before I do that, I'm going to make him watch me kill you, the only thing that the murderous scum has ever loved, then I'm going to cut out his eye and leave him for dead, but unlike your lover boy, I'm going to make sure that he dies, with as much pain as possible."

"He can only be killed once, and you all want to do it in your own special way, so who's going to do it, 'cause once he's dead that's it!  I guess you got quite a predicament there."  Rebecca began to laugh again, Riddick could kill all of them standing on his head.  

The laughter was cut short, as was her breath, yet again.  As she lay on the floor he began kicking her in the stomach, chest and head, his feet stomping on her and forcing her back into the wall that was behind her.  Rebecca screamed in pain as each kick collided with her, she felt her lip burst again, she closed her eyes, wishing for it to end so that she could die in peace, or at least feel that she was dying.  The beating finally came to an end.  Lying on the floor with her eyes closed, Rebecca heard Brent holding her assailant back.  "She's no use to us dead, Captain Roberts."

Slowly she opened her eyes, Roberts, she had heard that name before.  She watched as he pulled himself free of his subordinate, leaning down he was in her face yet again.  "You recognise that name?  You should, Captain James Roberts."

Realisation showed on her face, terror and realisation, she knew who he was, she had laughed about him with Riddick, relished what he had done to this man and his family.

"You know what he did to them, to me.  Well look forward to him coming, because I'm going to do the same to you and to him before my time on this earth is through."  He held her face in his hand, forcing her to look at him yet again, at the scar that covered half of his face.  "I'm going to kill him, you can bet on that!"  Then he punched her, sending the world into a spin.  "Take her to the med lab, Anderson.  Get her cleaned up so we can start again tomorrow, everyone else come with me!"

Rebecca felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her limp and tired body, felt the firm body against her broken and weak form, she felt comfort, then she felt no more as darkness took a tight hold of her and dragged her into its depths.


End file.
